For You I Give My Everything For You
by miloreo
Summary: 'Karena aku ini sahabatmu, aku akan memberikan apapun yang aku punya' [chansoo,chanbaek,krisbaek]


_**For you I give my everything I have**_

 _Waktu itu umur kami dua belas tahun, terlalu naïf untuk mengucapkan sesuatu seperti_

" _Kyungsoo!, Karena aku ini sahabatmu, aku akan memberikan apapun yang aku punya!"teriak ku waktu itu sementara kyungsoo kecil hanya mengerjap lucu._

Namun itu dulu kini sepuluh tahun sudah berlalu dan sahabatku itu kini berubah dia seperti terobsesi dan tak suka saat melihatku memiliki sesuatu seperti saat ini, aku membawa kekasihku kerumahku yang kebetulan kedua orangtuaku sedang dalam perjalanan bisnis dan jadilah kyungsoo menemaniku dirumah yang lumayan besar ini dan datanglah sitiang ini yang kebetulan tak kuundang.

"malam kyung, kenalkan ini kekasihku giantku, park chanyeol" merekapun bersalaman tangan namun aku melihat kilatan dalam mata bulat kyungsoo namun aku hanya diam saja dan membawa mereka duduk di ruang keluarga sementara itu aku dan chanyeol duduk dan saling memeluk sementara kyungsoo hanya pergi kedapur mungkin ingin mengambil beberapa cemilan, aku menatap kekasihku matanya menatap punggung kyungsoo yang berada didapur tak menghiraukan aku yang tengah menggesekan rambut kepalaku ke dada bidangnya "chan..kau mengacuhkanku"ucapku dan membuat chanyeol tersentak lalu mengusap rambutku dengan jari-jari besarnya/? "aku tidak mengacuhkanmu,baekhyunie"ucap chanyeol dan aku bisa merasakan bibirnya mencium kepalaku aku tersenyum lalu mencium bibirnya singkat lalu kami saling tertawa tak memperdulikan kyungsoo yang tengah menggegam erat nampan yang dibawanya lalu aku tersadar dan hanya memberikan senyum bodohku "maafkan kami, chanyeol memang seperti itu"ucapku lalu menyalakan dvd dan kami tenggelam dalam suasana film yang dimainkan.

 _melupakan tatapan kyungsoo yang menyiratkan kecemburuan._

Hari ini baekhyun tengah dalam mood yang baik karena kekasihnya datang menjemputnya dan memberika ciuman pagi yang sangat hangat ditengah musim semi seoul, baekhyun tertawa menautkan jemarinya kejemari besar chanyeol lalu menatap giantnya itu "aku mencintaimu,chanyeolda"ucap baekhyun lalu mencium pipi agak tembab milik chanyeol lalu meninggalkan chanyeol yang menatapnya merajuk semenatara baekhyun hanya tertawa lalu memegangi perutnya "hahaha, Chanyeoli lucu sekali"setelah selesai dengan leluconnya baekhyun kembali bergelayut manja dengan chanyeol mengabaikan tatapan kyungsoo yang sangat sulit diartikan

 _karena didalam hati kyungsoo hanya ada satu.._

Musim semi berganti dengan musim panas, baekhyun mengajak kyungsoo kerumah keluarga besar chanyeol namun kenyataan dan harapan sangatlah berbeda dengan keingingan baekhyung disana di rumah hangat keluarga park hanya kyungsoo lah yang menjadi magnet perhatian ibunya chanyeol sementara baekhyun hanya bisa mengaduk adonan kue yang dibuatnya dengan air mata yang mengenang bahkan hatinya terasa ngilu saat ibu chanyeol mengatakan

"Kyungsoo-ah, seandainya kau menantu kami, chanyeol kami pasti akan bahagia, kau pintar memasak,mandiri, dan juga pintar berbeda dengan kekasihnya chanyeol dia itu hanya tahu merawat dirinya saja" baekhyun hanya bisa menahan seluruh sakit yang mengenai dadanya

sementara kyungsoo tersenyum diatas sakit yang dirasakan baekhyun

 _segala milik baekhyun pastilah miliknya…_

 _miliknya?_

Baekhyun duduk dengan tenang, melihat bagaimana kyungsoo perlahan-lahan mengambil seluruh milik chanyeol,mengambil seluruh miliknya.

dan sebut saja baekhyun itu bodoh karena tak mempertahankan apa yang dimilikinya

dan naif karena masih percaya kepada kyungsoo 'sahabat'nya

karena sesungguhnya baekhyun tahu mengapa kyungsoo melakukan itu padanya,

menyakitnya dengan halus

 _karena itukan janji baekhyun?_

baekhyun menghela nafas kasar, kini chanyeol ada dihadapannya setelah dua bulan mereka tak saling berhubungan dan baekhyun sudah tahu alasan dibalik itu semua

 _karena.._

"baekhyun, aku akan..

 _karena kau akan menjadi pemilik sah Do kyungsoo_

 _bocah polos,bermata bulat dan manis itu_

"ya, aku tahu itu.., selamat park chanyeol-ssi. Semoga pernikahan kalian berjalan sempurna, karena aku tak bisa hadir, aku akan pindah ke canada bersama keluargaku dan tolong katakan kyungsoo bahwa janjiku sudah selesai sampai disini"

 _Karena baekhyun hanya ingin sahabatnya itu bahagia_

 _meskipun diatas penderitaanya._

 _Yifan memeluk baekhyun membiarkan segala rindu yang ditahannya menguap keangkasa berganti dengan mahluk mungil yang ada didekapannya_

" _kau tahu aku sudah lama menunggu ini.."_

" _aku mencintaimu,sangat.. wu yifan"_

 _Baekhyun mencium bibir yifan meluapkan segala kerinduan yang lama dipendamnya_

karena didalam hati terdalam baekhyun hanya untuk Wu Yifan, kekasihnya, tunangannya dan juga teman hidupnya.


End file.
